Confusões em dia de chuva
by Sra Uchiha
Summary: Acaba a luz na caverna da Akatsuki, Tobi tem a idéia de um jogo tosco e chama uma amiga. Tem yaoi explicito na fic Sasoxdei , mas foi colocado pra da mais humor. Personagens meio OCC. Fic Non-sense. MINHA PRIMEIRA FIC!


Notas do amigo da autora:

Esse troço NÃO foi betado, até porque, se fosse a beta estaria em coma agora.

Naruto não pertence a essa autora (Jashin sabe o quanto vocês deveriam agradecer por isso u.u)

Nem Bleach nem Death Note nem Pucca (que tem uma participação bem rápida) pertence a ela também

Claro, como eu q to postando e eu que to colocando essas notas eu poderia betar, mas to com preguiça u.u

Não vou por legenda, creio que vocês tem inteligência o suficiente pra saber como essa fic ta estruturada ¬¬'. Mas só pra garantir, o que tiver entre parênteses são comentarios inúteis da autora

Boa leitura, mas antes de lerem recomendo procurarem um bom Hospício.

E aqui começa a fic.

Dia de chuva no covil da akatsuki, raios e trovoes atacam o local. a luz acaba

Itachi: ¬/.\¬'

Kisame: q q aconteceu? o.õ

Tobi: tobi acha que a luz acabou ^.x

Itachi: nããão... jura? ¬/.\¬'

Tobi: HAI! 8D

Kisame: ceerto...o que vamos fazer agora?

Tobi? -levanta mão- TOBI SABE! TOBI SABE!

Itachi; sei não... u/.\u

Tobi: -levanta plaquinha- TOBI SABE!

Kisame: tb não sei... e.e

Tobi: -levanta bandeira power grande- TOBI SABE! Ò.X

Itachi: TOBI! fala alguma coisa! dá alguma opinião, qualquer coisa! vc não fla nd!

Tobi: ...

Kisame: ...

Itachi: ... ò/.\ó

Tobi: ceerto... que tal se a gente brincasse de desafio? ^.x

Kisame: não seria verdade ou desafio?

Tobi: tobi acha que assim é mais divertido -voz super grave ativada- e eu quero ver vcs sofrendo tb... -voz grave desativada-

Itachi e Kisame: NANI!? O.O

Tobi: nd não ^.x

Itachi: ceerto...vamos chamar o resto da cambada... u/.\u

kisame: o kakuzu não tah...

Itachi: q q ele tah fazendo?

Kisame: contagem quinzenal de dinheiro... u.u

Itachi: Pein e Konan? o.õ

Kisame: sairam juntos numa "missão"...

Itachi: deidara? o/.\õ

Kisame: saiu junto com o sasori...

Itachi: fazer o que?? o/.\o

Kisame: nem pergunte... e.e

Itachi: ok... O/.\O

Itachi: ceerto... tobi, vai pegar a agenda telefonica, sim?

Tobi: HAI! -sai saltitando e volta com uma agenda preta com nuvens vermelhas na capa-

Itachi: -pega a agenda telefonica e abre em uma pagina qualquer-hum...

Kisame: -aponta para um nome em expecifico na agenda- quem é esse?

Itachi: é o Orochimaru ... vc não se lembra dele?? o/.\õ

Kisame: lembrar eu lembro... só achei que fosse outro Orochimaru...

Itachi: pq?

Kisame: pq o nome dele tah escrito cheio de nuvens vermelhas... o.õ

Itachi: ele fazia parte da akatsuki caso vc não se lembre... e... ISSO SÃO CORAÇÕES ROSAS? O/.\O

Kisame: ...

Itachi: ...

Tobi: tobi ainda ta a qui lembra? ¬.x

Itachi: como não esqueçer... ¬/.\¬'

Tobi: tobi chamou uma amiga

Kisame: TOBI!

Itachi: aah não! O/.\O

Tobi: aah sim! n.x

Itachi: não vai me dizer que é...

Tobi: éé sim! o/

Itachi: é a...

Eu: SOOOU EU \O/

Itachi: é ela... ç/.\ç

Eu: itachi-kuuun *-*

Itachi: nãããão ç/.\ç

Eu: TOBIII \O//

Tobi: MARI-SAAAN \O/

Eu: kisame!

Kisame: yo... u.u

Eu: então... vamos jogar?? o/

Tobi: HAAAI \O/

Kisame: mas pera ai... só tem 1 menina...

Itachi: não... o tobi tah a qui lembra? ¬/.\¬

Kisame: aah... verdade... u.u

Tobi: HA...HEI! TOBI NÃO GOSTOU DA BRINCADEIRAAA ç.x

Eu: eu tb não... -abre os braços- vem cá tobi -cara de compaixão-

Tobi: sninf... -vai de encontro aos meus braços- tobi é um bom garoto... ç.x

Eu: eu sei... eu sei...

Itachi: ninguém mereçe... ¬/.\¬'''

Eu: ah! antes que eu me esqueça tobizinhu... eu chamei uma amiga...espero que não se importe...

Tobi: tudo bem! Tobi acha que quanto mais melhor! n.x

Itachi: mais Mari-chan...

Eu: siim gostoso? oops... quer dizeeer..eeh...esqueçe o que eu disse okaays?

Itachi: tanto faz... a pergunta é: quem vc chamou? e/.\e

-derrepente a porta se escancara-

Mara: GRULHA!

Eu: GORDA!

Mara: GRULHA!

Eu: GORDA!

Mara: GRULHA!

Eu: GOR...

Itachi: CHEGA! è/.\é

Eu: ok... Itachi, Kisame, Tobinho...

Tobi: É O TOBI! -BALANÇA BANDEIRONA- O/

Eu: essa é a Amaralina... Mas podem chama-la de Mara se quiserem...

Mara: Ooi pessoinhas! o/

Itachi e Kisame: oi... ¬.¬'

Tobi: MARA \o/

Mara: esse aí tem problema? ¬¬'

Tobi: Tobi não tem problema... ele só é diferente... ç.x

Mara: okaays... foi maus ai...

Eu: ceerto...

Kisame: nós vamos jogar logo ou não poxxxx? ò.ó

Mara: -fuça em todo o lugar- nooossa! mais que muquifo é a qui o.o

Itachi: moramos em uma caverna... o que mais vc esperava? ¬/.\¬

Mara: UMA CAVEERNA?! Mari minha amiga, como vc, que tem um controle remoto maior que o meu prato, pode ter amigos assim? ç.ç

Kisame: NÃO HUMILHA! ò.ó

Eu: CHEGA PESSOAS!

Mara: Mari...

Eu: espera um pouco Mara... então como eu ia dizendo...

Mara: Mari..

Eu: calma Mara! ò.ó

Mara; MARI! Ò.Ó

Eu: Que Que É?

Mara: eu trouxe trabalho pra cá... Espero que você não se importe... é que eu to num novo trampo de babá e...

Eu: tudo bem...

Mara: ENTRA AÍ CAMBARA! \O/

-a porta é escancarada (de novo neeh? meu Deus... como essa porta agüenta?)-

Criançada: AEEEEEEEEW O//

Mara: crianças... o que é isso? O.O

Crianças: BONECA GIGANTE! BONECA GIGANTE! \o/ -crianças carregando Deidara-

Deidara: me solteeeeeeem, un! ò.ó -Sasori apareçe todo descabelado sem a roupa da Akatsuki, deixando-o apenas de calça-

Sasori: DEIDEEEEEI ç.ç

Eu: eeh... O que eles estavam fazendo? O.O

Itachi: eu tenho uma idéia... u/.\u

Mara: não fale nada! o.o

Kisame: CONCORDO COM A MALUCA! O.O

Itachi: certo... calei

(beem, agora sabemos pra onde eles foram não? Aiushauishaius)

Eu: Mara... Leve as crianças para uma sala e TRANQUE-AS lá! Ah! E tire o Deidara deles já!

Mara: c-certo! -sai correndo-

Eu: então vamos arrumar as coisas para começarmos? Antes que mais algo nos atrapalhe... ¬¬'

Itachi e Kisame: HAI!

-derrepente a sala escura e machista, pelo fato de haver apenas uma mulher morando lá, vira uma perfeita sala para aquele jogo, com puffs vermelhos e pretos com uma mesinha de centro e uma garrafa de sakê vazia (sim... fomos nós que bebemos)-

Eu: até que ficou bem estiloso!

Tobi: Tobi vai buscar os salgadinhos! ^.x

Itachi: vai logo criatura u/.\u

-Tobi sai saltitando em direção à cozinha para pegar os maravilhosos salgadinhos (e devo admitir algumas garrafas de sakê), quando chega na cozinha se depara com a cena mais perfeita que toda a garota que gosta de yaoi pode ter! (e eu tb!) sasori sentado na bancada da cozinha beijando fervorosamente os labios de deidara enquanto o mesmo abraçaba o outro com força-

Tobi: yo! o/

Deidara e Sasori: T-TOBI? O.O

Sasori: n-nao é o que vc pensa viu? O.O

Tobi: Tobi não liga! Só veio a qui para pegar os salgadinhos...Fui! ^.x

Deidara: vc não vai contar pro resto do pessoal vai? -suando frio-

Tobi: -voz grossa ativada**-** vou pensar no seu caso... -cara de perverso- -voz grossa desativada- FUI! n.x

-bem... De volta para a sala principal...-

Eu: é Itachi... Somos só nós dois a qui... A Mara ta cuidando dos demoninhos, o Tobi foi buscar salgadinhos... o Deidara e o Sasori estão... Prefiro não comententar 8D

Itachi: e o Kisame?? O.O

-na grande muralha-

Kisame: Definitivamente aqui não é o mar mediterrâneo o.õ eu sabia que deveria ter virado a esquerda... =/

-de volta para a caverna-

Eu: mandei ele pegar frutos do mar pro nosso jantar depois n.n

Itachi: O/.\O

Eu: sabe o que a gente pode fazer? -cara de pervertida-

Itachi: podemos assistir tv... -pega o controle- o que acha? n/.\n

Eu: -pega o controle e joga ele na parede- acho que não... -pega ele pelo colarinho do casaco da Akatsuki e empurra ele pra traz do sofá-

Itachi: O/.\O

(quero avisar que nenhum hentai aconteceu a qui, mas deixo isso com a criatividade de vcs...)

-enquanto isso na muralha-

Kisame: pela ultima vez... EU NÃO SOU UM PEIXE! Ò.Ó

Pucca: Hihi o/

-bem... De volta a caverna-

Itachi: -sai correndo de traz do sofá com o casaco meio aberto e cheio de marcas de beijos no rosto- SUA MALUCA! Ò/.\Ó

Eu: xD

Tobi: tobi voltoou \o/

Itachi: até que enfim vc voltou tobi

-ajoelha e começa a agradecer a Jashin pelo tobi ter voltado, nunca em sua vida ele agradecera tanto a presença de Tobi-

Mara: -chega na sala e senta no puff cansada- acho que depois dessa eu me aposento... x.x

Eu: acho que depois dessa eu NUNCA vou querer me aposentar na vida!

Itachi: acho que depois dessa eu nunca mais chego perto dela... -se afasta com medo-

Kisame: -chega correndo e tranca a porta da caverna- depois dessa eu é que nunca mais vou pra china! O.O

Tobi: -coloca salgadinhos na mesa- depois dessa tobi vai passar a comprar mais salgadinhos dessa marca - come um -n.x

Eu: ¬¬'

Mara: ¬¬'

Itachi: ¬/.\¬' -se afasta da mari-

Kisame: ¬¬' -olha assustado para a janela e vê a Pucca com uma faca de açougueiro na mão-

Eu: vamos começar logo com isso pq eu jah to cansada! e.e

Itachi: certo...eu começo -gira a garrafa de sakê, que nessas horas ja não é a única vazia- Kisame pergunta pra Mara

Kisame:Mara, vc tem que....

Deidara -interrompendo-: DANNA, UN!...

Kisame: O.O soltar as crianças no Deidara de novo e.e.

Mara: NEEEEEEEEEM VEEMM ù.ú os pais delas não me pagam pra elas se traumatizarem... ._.

Kisame: aahhhh...Bem...Solta só as meninas então 8D ninguém nunca morreu de hemorragia nasal n.n

Mara:...Tudo bem n.n-solta as meninas-

Deidara: AAAAAAAAAAAAAH

Itachi: Ok... Próximo! u/.\u

Eu: tobi pergunta pra mim

Tobi: \o/ Tobi quer...Que Mari-san tire uma peça de roupa do...

Itachi: eu não, eu não, eu não... o/.\o

Tobi: Itachi-san

Itachi: ç/.\ç

Eu: só uma peça? ToT

Tobi: hai!

Eu: certo

Itachi: -se levanta quase não se agüentando em pé de tanto medo- o/.\o

Eu: -tira casaco da Akatsuki, fazenduh com que ele fique só de cueca-

Kisame: vc não usa roupa por baixo?? o.O

Itachi: mamãe sempre disse pra mim: "filho... nunca faça parte de um jogo de desafio...principalmente com uma maluca..." mais eu prestei atenção? nããããão ç/.\ç'

Eu: -se afoga na propria baba-

Itachi: próximo... -morre de vergonha-

Itachi: eu pergunto pra Mara

Mara: manda ver \o/

Itachi: bebe uma garrafa inteira de sakê... u/.\u

Mara: NANI? O.O

Itachi: vc me ouviu -entrega a garrafa pra Mara-

Mara: Não posso beber uma garrafinha de suco? Ou comer um bombom de limão com licor? ç.ç

Itachi: não e/.\e

Eu:Deixa de ser fresca Maralina! ò.ó

Mara: -enfia sakê gargante abaixo-

Itachi: viu? Nem doeu... e/.\e

Eu: se eu fosse vc, gostosão, não falaria isso...

Itachi: pq? O/.\O

Eu: a Mara fica meio "fora de si" vamos assim dizer... u.u

Ichigo: ei! O único que fica fora do próprio corpo aqui sou eu! ò.ó

Kisame: QUE QUE ELE TA FAZENDO A QUI? O.O

L: ele veio passear comigo... Nós vamos comprar bolo... #.#

Itachi: SAIAM DA QUI! VCS DOIS! Ò/.\Ó -empurra L e Ichigo pra fora da caverna-

eu: ok... isso foi estranho... e.e

kisame: concordo... o.O

Eu: Moraaango #.# (nota: ichigo, quer dizer morango em japonês... caso alguém não saiba n.n)

Tobi: porque todu mundo se esqueçe do tobi? ç.x

Eu: eu não te esqueçi tobi

Tobi: juuura? #.x

Eu: juuuro... #.#

Kisame: eu esqueçi... ¬¬'

Itachi: eu tb... ¬/.\¬'

Eu: seus estraga prazeres...Vai gira logo essa porcaria ai! e.e

Mara: -dançanduh super bêbada- (8) a cobra não tem pé! a cobra não tem mão! como é que a cobra sobe no pezinho de limao? ELA SOBE! ELA DESCE! ELA TEM O CORPO MOLE ENTÃO! VAI LIMÃOZINHO! VAI, VAI LIMÃOZINHO! VAI LIMÃOZINHO! VAI,VAI LIMÃOZINHO! (8)

Kisame: o que deu nela?? o.O

Eu: é o sakê... u.u

Itachi: aah...

Eu: não se preocupem...só vai piorar... ¬¬

Itachi: O/.\O

Kisame: O.O

Tobi: n. x

-enquanto isso no jardim... (sim, temos um jardim na **caverna** da akatsuki)-

Deidara: Formiguinha cuticuti... KATSU!!!

Formiguinha: x.x

Deidara: -pose de eu-sou-foda-

-voltando pro jogo...-

Tobi: -dançando macarena junto com a Mara-

Mara: (8) baila tu cuerpo con alegria macarena, que tu cuerpo tras alegria a cosas buenas, baila tu cuerpo alegria macarena EEEH MACARENA (8).

Itachi: não creio no que estou vendo... u/.\u

Tobi: tobi acha divertido -dança-

Sasori: -procura por todo o lugar- alguém viu o Deidara?

Itachi: está la fora...massacrando a pobre formiga... u/.\u

Sasori: hai! -sai pro jardim- deideeeeei

Eu: a o yaoi começa de novo...pera ai... YAOI?! O.O fui!

Mara: -cantando estilo a musiquinha da galinha marilou (eu esqueçi o nome da musica ¬¬) - (8) eu tenho um amiguinho, que se chama...(8)

Tobi: tobizinho(8) o/

Kisame: pra chamar o tobi de amigo, só existem duas opções: seja tapado igual a Mariana, ou esteja bêbado igual a Mara... e.e

Itachi: concordo e/.\e

Eu: -volta toda alegue e saltitante- pronto! jah vi o que queria! n.n

Itachi: o que? e/.\e

Eu: prefiro não comentar n.n

Kisame: se é assim...Não responda ok? n.n –meduuh-

Itachi: ok... e/.\e

Kisame: -roda a garrafa de sakê (ao lado da garrafa ja tem até um engradado de garrafas vazias... ¬¬)- itachi pergunta pra -engole seco- mim... ç.ç

Itachi: abre a porta pra Pucca entrar... u/.\u

Kisame: nem pensar!Aquela maluca vai me cortar em pedaços e depois vai me vender com biscoito da sorte o.O

Itachi: e dai? e/.\e

Kisame: certo...-abre a porta e a Pucca pula em cima dele- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAH O.O

Pucca: Hihi o/ -corre atrás do kisame-

Tobi: mara, que tal se a gente saísse pra dançar?

Mara: Hic! SÓ SE FOR AGORA! SIMBORA! Hic!

-no jardim-

Deidara: -observa formiga explodida- ^.^

Sasori: -observa a formiga explodida- ¬¬'

Deidara: Danna, não é divertido, un? ^.^

Sasori: não -pega deidara- isso é divertido -joga ele atrás da moita e depois pula-

(e mais uma vez eu deixo isso com a imaginação de vocês... Eu explicaria o que aconteceu...Mas acho que vocês não agüentariam)

-voltando pra caverna-

Eu: -olha pela janela- ISSO é yaoi de boa qualidade #.#

Itachi: e/.\e

Eu: Itachii... -olhas de pervertida-

Itachi: O.O ah não! De novo não! O.O

Eu: -pula no Itachi-

Itachi: AAAAAH x/.\x

FIM


End file.
